bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of VeggieTales. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop again, though Larry's seen with a shoe on his head. When Larry asks why he has a shoe on his head, Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, who wants to know what it means to love your neighbor. Bob then says that he's going to tell Latasha "The Story of Flibber-o-loo". The Story of Flibber-o-loo (See the main page for the plot.) Silly Song (The Hairbrush Song.) The Gourds Must Be Crazy (See the main page for the plot.) Bible Verse Leviticus 19:18; Love your neighbor as yourself. (Actually 19:18b) Production Phil had been wanting to make an episode that he could base on old Dr. Seuss stories that he would read to his children. He ended up choosing the parable of the Good Samaritan and it proved to be a time consuming challenge, but in the end proved to be very successful. Meanwhile, Big Idea just went through backlash from angry fans asking why there was no silly song in the previous episode. Phil went to Mike and told him to come up with a new silly song. Mike was up for the challenge and came back with The Hairbrush Song. Phil then went on to make another pop culture spoof for the second segment after spoofing Gilligan's Island, ''this time based on the 60s sci-fi television series ''Star Trek. Home media It was first released on January 3, 1995 by Word Entertainment. It was reprinted in 1997 by Lyrick Studios. In 1998 and 1999, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios reprinted it twice. In 2006, it was released to DVD for the first time in the VeggieTales Classics line by Sony Wonder. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus (Mayor of Flibber-o-Loo) * Lovey Asparagus * The Scallions * Laura Carrot * Lenny Carrot * Dad Carrot * Miner * Mike Asparagus * Lisa Asparagus (Photo) * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * Qwerty * The Peach * Pa Grape (appears in Silly Song) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Busy, Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *What Have We Learned Home media VHS *Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (original release) *Lyrick Studios (December 6, 1997/March 31, 1998, 2000) *Sony Wonder (March 11, 2006) DVD *Sony Wonder (March 11, 2006) Fun Facts Moral(s) *Don't judge others by their differences. Trivia *This is the first episode for several things: **The first appearance of The Peach, Scooter, Laura, Lenny, their dad, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. **The first episode Ron Smith worked on. **The first to feature Bob and Larry's current voices. **The first episode not to have "God" in the title. **The first episode to have high quality sound and audio, contrast to the previous two. **The first episode not to have Tom, Ma or Rosie Grape since their debut appearances. **The first episode to be distributed by Lyrick Studios in 1997. *This is also the last episode for several things: **The last appearance of Henry the Miner. **The last episode to have two story segments until King George and the Ducky. **The last classic VeggieTales episode to be released on DVD. *The inspiration for the shoes being on the citizens of Flibber-o-Loo's heads' was inspired by the 1985 film Brazil ''which features a group of women wearing hats with upside down shoes on them. Lovey's hat is the closest to resembling the ones shown in the film. *This is the only classic VeggieTales episode Larry does not have a lower dopey voice. *According to the DVD rom feature, the scripts for the two stories were written in 1994. *Some scenes on the "Flibber-O-Loo" segment were rendered at 60fps as stated by Phil and Mike. This was done with a process called "field rendering". *This is Pa Grape's second appearance on the show. Here, he was featured in The Hairbrush Song. *According to the 2002 "Silly Snow Day" product catalog, the DVD was originally planned to be released in 2003 but cancelled for reasons unknown (likely a result of Big Idea's bankruptcy). The commentary referring to Sumo of the Opera as an upcoming show hints that it was planned to be released in 2004 around the same time as the DVD releases for God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed before being shelved once more until its eventual release in 2006. Remarks *Jimmy and Jerry can breathe in space, despite not wearing any helmets. *The audio for recent releases are different than in the original. This includes the classic ''Star Trek door opening SFX being omitted. *Phil Vischer stated on the DVD commentary that the scene where the spaceship comes out of the USS Applepies to take Junior back home after the song "I can be your friend" was so hard to render that he ended up working out all the kinks himself until it could render properly. *According to the audio commentary on Dave and the Giant Pickle, Phil Vischer has stated that the space environment, along with the desert environment, was the easiest environment to create at the time. *The verse was actually Leviticus 19:18b, which they dropped out the part about revenge despite not stating it. *Bob said that Jibber-de-lot would look down at the shoe people, but the towns are actually the same height. Goofs *When the mayor of Flibber-o-loo first approaches Larry (while his head was stuck in a hole), he's seen coming from Jibber-de-lot (the green town), not Flibber-o-loo (the pink town). *There are a few instances where the characters' pupils clip through their eyelids. These include: **Junior when he gets started by Bob and Larry. **Bob when his eyes are in closeup. *In the scene where Bob and Larry take Junior back home in the second segment, you'll notice the shadow of the spaceship is stuck on the wall near the window before heading out the window. *One shot shows Jerry clipping through his seat. *One shot shows Jerry without his headset, and he has it in the next shot. *During the end of the second segment, when Bob and Larry come back to Junior for directions for the freeway, the lights on the spaceship don't light up on Junior's face. *The table, despite losing one leg, still stands. Real World References *Play-Doh is a modeling compound used by young children for arts and craft. It's pretty much a child's version of molding clay. *Jell-O is a trademark of Kraft Foods for varieties of gelatin. Fast Forward *"The Story of Flibber-o-Loo" would be used at the end of A Snoodle's Tale. *There's a later episode where they spoof Star Trek. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD Category:In-house productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Classroom editions